1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming device including a print unit and a scan unit and more particularly to the scan unit that is adjustable between vertical and horizontal operable positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
All-In-One (AIO) image forming devices have been known that include a scan unit for scanning an image disposed on a sheet of media and a print unit for printing images thereon. AIO image forming devices provide a single device that performs scanning as well as printing operations.
FIG. 1 illustrates an AIO image forming device 10 according to an existing system. The AIO image forming device 10 includes a scan unit 12 positioned horizontally on a print unit 14. The horizontally positioned scan unit 12 can be used to scan documents such as single sheets of media as well as pages from books or other objects. However, the horizontally positioned scan unit 12 occupies considerable desk space, which is undesirable.
FIG. 2 illustrates a perspective view of a second AIO image forming device 16 according to another existing system. The AIO image forming device 16 includes a scan unit 18 disposed in an upright position over a print unit 20. Though AIO image forming device 16 may occupy less space, however, it is less convenient to scan bound documents, such as pages from a book, using the upright positioned scan unit 18.